


Green Sock Reality: Launch Date

by Chilly Super Punk (BangBangBeefKeef)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Dates, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Green Sock Reality, Keith doesn't get that Lance is asking him out, Keith has dinner with Lance's family, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kick, Lance never asked out Allura, Love Confessions, M/M, Naive Keith (Voltron), Not Canon Compliant, Sam wore his green socks, Season/Series 08, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), This is the first date we deserved, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Chilly%20Super%20Punk
Summary: In the Voltron multiverse there exists a reality where Sam wore his green socks right from the start and as a result everything worked out perfectly starting with Lance asking Keith to have dinner with his family, not Allura.





	1. Ask Out

“Man, you are a really hard guy to find when you wanna be,” came Lance’s voice, interrupting Keith’s broody gaze at the sunset. He’d brought Kosmo and Black out to the dessert to have some introverting time before he had to live with a hundred people on the Atlas come the morning. Still, he didn’t mind Lance’s company so much. Especially when Lance was willing to climb up the side of Black to find him.

“Oh hey, Lance – whoa!” Keith jumped as he spotted what Lance was wearing. He was draped in what appeared to be a purple bed sheet with his hair spiked up and garlands of garlic wrapped around his neck. “What are you wearing?” gasped Keith.

“Courting vestments,” mumbled Lance with a blush. “Are they working?” he asked giving a slow spin.

“Uh yeah, they’re working… and blinding me.”

Lance laughed and sat down beside Keith. “That is the last time I asked an alien for fashion advice.”

Keith chuckled. He was trying his best to act upbeat, but alien courting vestments meant one thing… “So a date?”

“Yeah. Probably the last,” sighed Lance, leaning back on his arms.

“Why do you say that?” asked Keith.

Lance shook his head. “Because I can’t keep all these alien customs straight.”

“Listen, anyone who agrees to date you in that outfit does it because they like you,” said Keith, reassuringly. “The annoying, stupid, Earth version of you.”

Lance chuckled. Keith felt so much lighter all of a sudden. 

“You watching the sun set?” asked Lance. Keith looked out at the beautiful view of the sun setting over the desert.

“Yeah. Might be a while before we get to see it again,” said Keith.

“Man, I’m really gonna miss this place.”

“That’s why we’ve got to end this war,” said Keith in his best leader voice. “And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that’s always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.”

Lance smiled at him softly and Keith was happy he was sitting because those looks from Lance always made his knees grow weak.

“So I’m thinking dinner at my parents house tonight,” said Lance, “You don’t have to bring anything.”

“Sure,” agreed Keith. He’d never been to Lance’s farm. He was curious to check the place out and he was happy to be off the subject of dating.

“Kinda lame for a first date, I know,” said Lance, “but my mom insisted.”

“Oh…,” said Keith, feeling like he missed something. “Is Allura going to be there too?”

Lance blinked. “Not unless Veronica invited her.”

“But then…” said Keith, trailing off.

“Keith…,” said Lance, his eyes going wide.

“…Lance?”

“Keith!”

“What?”

“Tell me you know tonight is a date,” growled Lance.

“So… you’re meeting Allura after?”

“KEITH!”

“LANCE, WHAT?” barked Keith. Kosmo echoed this with a real bark.

Lance buried his face in his hands and started rapidly speaking in Spanish. When he raised his head up his cheeks were red.

“Krolia said the outfit would do the talking for me,” Lance mumbled to himself.

“Krolia?” repeated Keith.

“She dressed me,” said Lance, angrily as he stood up. Towering above Keith, he gestured down to his clothes and said, “Galran courting vestments! Galran!”

“How am I supposed to know that?” squeaked Keith.

“Because you told me they were working for you!”

“I thought we were both being rhetorical like, ‘yeah, boy, work it,’” Keith did like a sassy finger snap as he said this and immediately regretted it. Even he didn’t buy that he meant it that way. “Wait, so you’re asking me out?”

“I did ask you!” Lance stomped his foot as he said this. “Actually no, you’re the one that asked me out.”

“What?”

“You said to me, ‘So a date?’ and I agreed so technically you asked me out and then we moved on to making specific plans for tonight.”

“Oh…,” said Keith, “Was it a good ask out?”

“Kind of lacking in enthusiasm actually,” said Lance, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Only because I thought you were dating someone else!” shot Keith.

Lance shook his head and throw out his arms. “I can’t believe you would assume that and on our six month anniversary no less!”

“WHAT?!” gasped Keith, tipping backwards and catching himself on his hands.

Lance burst out laughing. “Oh, quiznak your face,” he chuckled then dropped back down to sitting.

Keith glared at him. “This was all a joke?”

Lance quickly put his hand on Keith’s knee and said, “No! The six month thing, yes. You are clueless, but you’re not that clueless. The ask out was real. The invitation to dinner was real.”

Keith took a deep breath, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat, but that was very tricky with Lance’s hand on his knee. “Did I actually agree to that?”

“Did you want to agree to that?” countered Lance, “because you can take it back.”

“You can take back your ask offer,” said Keith, “If you didn’t mean it.”

“I meant it,” said Lance, “Why wouldn’t I -?”

“You’ve had a crush on Allura since you met her!” Why was Keith angrily reminding him of this? Just accept the invitation, dummy.

“Yeah, and I’ve had a crush on you since the Garrison. Are you seriously not going to like me back based on the fact that I’ve had other crushes?”

Keith froze. “You have a crush on me?”

“KEITH!”

“Sorry!”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” said Lance, carefully, “but I literally want to strangle you right now.”

“I’m so sorry,” said Keith, defensively.

“Why are you like this?”

“I. Don’t. Know.”

“Just say you’ll go out with me for quiznak’s sake!” Lance gave Keith’s knee a possessive squeeze.

“Yes, of course!” blurted out Keith. He was physically recoiling, leaning his body away from that hand on his knee. No seriously… why was he like this?

“I knew it,” said Lance, a smug grin on his face.

“Knew…?”

“You had a crush on me back!” said Lance, finally removing that hand so he could clap his hands together in delight.

Keith scowled. Okay, he was no longer awkward because he couldn’t stand smug Lance. Keith stood up.

“Where are you - ?” began Lance.

“To the mall to get something to wear for tonight,” said Keith, laying a hand on Kosmo. “This is short notice for a date after all. You really should’ve asked me out days ago.”

Keith could tell Lance wanted to go on the defensive, but he didn’t give him a chance because he was already ZAPPING away with Kosmo. They landed on the ground and then Keith had Kosmo ZAP right back to Black’s head, startling Lance.

“Oh, and don’t wear that,” said Keith, gesturing to Lance’s outfit before ZAPPING back to the ground again. There he could quickly freakout in peace before rushing off to get ready.


	2. Getting Ready

Hunk was walking down the Garrison hall when he heard a voice yelling, “SHIRO? SHIRO?”

Hunk turned the corner and ran directly into Keith.

“Hunk!” said Keith, grabbing Hunk’s shoulders. “Have you seen Shiro?”

“No, I –” Keith was already pushing away from Hunk and walking past him before he could finish his sentence. “Whoa, Keith! What’s going on?” Hunk stalked after him. The usually stoic leader of Voltron looked uncharacteristically frantic.

Keith didn’t answer immediately, but kept pushing forward down the hall forcing Hunk to jog to keep up with him.

“Is Earth under attack? We’re under attack aren’t we? I knew things had been quiet for too long! Should we launch the Lions? We should launch the Lions. I’ll go get suited up.” Hunk turned to head to the hangar.

“Whatever,” said Keith, not looking back. “Hunk, wait!” said Keith, suddenly, grabbing Hunk’s arm. “No one’s under attack.”

Hunk stopped to look at Keith. He still looked a mess. “Then what’s wrong? Why are you so anxious and sweaty and…” Was Keith blushing too? What could cause him to…? “Oh my gosh!” gasped Hunk, realization finally hitting him. “He did it, right? He did, didn’t he? He asked you?”

Keith’s eyes shifted away, but he nodded.

“Lance asked you out?!” Hunk practically yelled. He grabbed Keith by the shoulders. “This is huge! He’s been humming and hawing over it ever since he got out of the hospital and I told him to just go for it, but he kept chickening out so of course he waited to our very last day on Earth to just go for it and you said yes… wait, you said yes, right? Tell me you said yes!”

“I said yes, Hunk,” said Keith, gently removing Hunk’s arms from his shoulders. “Which is why I need Shiro.”

Keith was moving again so Hunk followed. “Of course! Shiro! We need to find Shiro! Wait… why do we need to find Shiro?”

“Because I need something to wear for tonight and he has to come to the mall with me because I don’t know how to dress myself and it’s Lance and he dresses nice… well, I mean, I think he would if he had access to clothes, but I don’t know anything about clothes. I’m not that kind of gay. I need a dressier gay to dress me.”

“That all tracks,” agreed Hunk, “but also, I think Shiro said he was going to visit his late fiancé’s family today.”

“Oh...,” said Keith stopped walking.

“We should not interrupt that.”

“No…”

“But hey, it’s okay,” said Hunk. “I will help you get ready. We’ll assemble a dressing team.”

“Team?” asked Keith, tentatively.

****

“Knock knock,” said Hunk, tapping his fist against the doorframe of the Plant Nursery. Pidge looked up from her clipboard. “Pidge, do you have a min-?”

Hunk was cut off by Keith barreling in past him and grabbing Pidge by the arm. “No, time to explain!”

“Whoa, what’s happening?” gasped Pidge, resisting getting dragged towards the door. 

“What part of ‘no time to explain’ didn’t you understand?”

“Wait – whoa - Is Earth under attack?”

Hunk ran up and worked at separating Keith’s grasp from Pidge. “I told you,” scolded Hunk, “if you keep acting this frantic, everyone’s going to think we’re under attack.”

“I don’t know how else to act!” admitted Keith, releasing Pidge.

“What’s actually going on?” asked Pidge, rubbing her sore arm.

“Keith has a date,” said Hunk, bristling with excitement. “I’ll give you three guesses for who with.”

“Lance?” said Pidge, plainly.

Hunk and Keith shared a look. “She guessed that easily.”

“What guessing?” said Pidge. “Did you want me to pretend I hadn’t noticed you two flirting directly in front of me for the entire duration of the war? Shiro and I had a side bet about over which one of you would crack and confess first. Wait, so Lance asked you?”

Keith nodded.

“Quiznak,” swore Pidge, “I owe Shiro twenty credits.”

“Wait, Shiro bet I would crack?” gasped Keith. “How dare he! I was never going to say anything!”

“I’m not sure you should brag about that.”

“We’re going to the mall to get Keith something suitable to wear,” said Hunk. “Can you come with and help us?”

There was a laugh from behind them. They turned to see Colleen two planter rows back. “Katie? Fashion?” chuckled Colleen. “That’s a good one.”

Pidge hugged her clipboard to her chest, looking sad. “I’ve been wanting to check out the mall since it reopened, but I’m grounded.”

“What are you grounded for?” asked Keith.

“She’s grounded because apparently my daughter thinks that running away from home and gallivanting off into space without her mother’s permission is an acceptable activity for a fifteen-year-old.”

Hunk could see Pidge was just steaming over this then suddenly she snapped and turned to her mother. “Well, apparently, finding my brother and saving my father from an intergalactic tyrant doesn’t get me a pass!”

“Not on your life, young lady,” growled Colleen. 

“Is this what having parents is like?” whispered Keith, backing away to hide behind Hunk. “This is scary.”

“Please, Mrs. Holt,” said Hunk, “We just want to help Keith.”

“You mean the seventeen year old boy who thought it was acceptable to drop out of school, steal a Garrison bike, go live in the desert for a year,” said Colleen, turning that terrifying gaze towards Keith and Hunk, “kidnap a Garrison employee and several students including my daughter, find a spacecraft, and take it on a joyride out to space?”

“When you say it like that…” mumbled Hunk.

“Would it help if I said I was sorry?” asked Keith.

“Are you saying sorry or asking if you should say sorry?” said Colleen, still looking scary. 

“Uh… both?”

“Alright,” she said, dropping her dark tone. “Apology accepted.”

“Wait, that’s it?” cried Pidge. “He just has to say sorry? What about me? Can I just say sorry?”

“No amount of sorry’s will ever work for you!” snapped Colleen. Then she lightened and turned to Hunk. “You may borrow Pidge for one hour. I know you’re responsible and will bring her back in one piece.”

“We will!” said Hunk. Keith and Pidge were already booking it towards the door so he followed after. “Thank you!”

“No motorcycle rides!” yelled Colleen after them.

“It’s okay,” Keith called back. “We’re going to teleport there!”

“You’re what?!”

They got a few jogging steps outside the plant nursery when the three of them ran into Ina and Nadia. They were blocking their path so they were forced to stop.

“Hey guys!” said Nadia. “Did I just overhear you’re going to the mall? Can we come too?”

Hunk opened his mouth to answer, but before he could Keith blurted out, “No!” then grabbed his and Pidge’s arms and yanked them away.

“That was masterfully rude,” said Pidge, jogging behind Keith.

“I agree,” said Hunk. “You could have been a bit politer.”

“Oh, I never said I disapproved,” chuckled Pidge.

“Guys, I can’t socialize with new people right now,” said Keith. “I have to conserve my social energy for interacting with Lance’s parents… and his siblings… and his three thousand other family members.” Keith suddenly stopped short and ducked down, cradling his head in his hands. “I can’t do this.”

“Whoa, whoa, yes you can,” said Hunk.

“Talk to all those people? No, I can’t,” said Keith.

“I agree with Keith.”

“Pidge,” sighed Hunk, rolling his eyes.

“What? I wouldn’t want to talk to all of them.”

“No, I want to talk,” said Keith, “I just never… with words… trouble.”

“What’s he trying to say?” asked Pidge, looking at Hunk.

Keith groaned.

Hunk wrapped his arms around his shoulders and said, “Look, you’re the guest so the pressure is off you to think up topics. They’ll ask about you and you just answer whatever questions they have. You can answer question, right?”

Keith stared at him, mouth bobbing open and closed, no sounds coming out.

“Oh, Keith,” sighed Hunk. “Did you get stumped on a yes or no question?”

“I’m calling it,” said Pidge. “Let’s go shoot at cans in the desert and forget this whole date mess.”

“You have to be back in an hour,” countered Hunk.

“I can shoot a lot of cans in an hour…”

“You’re supposed to be helpful.”

“In regards to fashion,” protested Pidge. “I didn’t agree to emotional support.”

Keith took a deep breath. “Right… fashion. Okay, let’s just go to the mall.”

“That’s the best strategy,” agreed Hunk. “One step at a time.”

*******

Upside to travelling by cosmic wolf: You arrive at your destination instantaneously.

Downside to travelling by cosmic wolf: You blow chunks.

“Seriously, Hunk?” groaned Pidge, standing just behind him as he kneeled on the ground and emptied his stomach of lunch. “I thought you were over your motion sickness.”

“I am – huck,” Hunk dry heaved then got control of his breathing again, “to ninety-nine percent of modes of travel, but… this was a new one.”

“We don’t have time for this,” said Keith. “Lance is expecting me in…” Keith suddenly let out a strangled scream. “I forgot to ask Lance what time I’m supposed to be there!”

“Amateur move,” said Pidge.

“Just call him,” said Hunk, standing up.

“Call it off?” Keith began pacing in front of the mall entrance. “Yes, I should just call it off.”

“I did not say call it off! I said call him!”

“How are you gay panicking this badly?” asked Pidge with an amused tone.

“These is no limit to my gay panic,” said Keith, continuing to pace. “When I saw Lance the first time after I’d left school and saw how hot he’d gotten, I panicked so gay, I pretended I didn’t know who he was!”

“Okay, whoa,” said Hunk, grabbing Keith’s shoulders for what felt like the tenth time today. “I will text Lance to ask what time. You focus on clothes.”

Keith took in a shaky breath. “Yeah, okay.”

They walked inside to find vendors with tents or just blankets on the ground set up inside the open part of the center of the shopping mall.

“This looks more like a swap meet than a mall,” said Pidge.

“That actually makes me feel a bit better,” said Keith. “I was picturing fancy stores and some guy sticking a tape measure up my inner thigh.”

“Insert gay joke here,” snickered Pidge.

“Let’s do a lap and see if we can find a vendor selling clothing,” suggested Hunk.

The made it about twenty steps before Pidge got distracted. “Killbot Phantasm 26: Revengifiance!” gasped Pidge, dropping down to squat in front of a video game sitting on a vendor’s blanket. “This is out?”

“It came out a couple days before the Galra invaded,” said the Vendor. “I have one of the few undamaged units left.”

“I’ll take it!” shouted Pidge.

“She will not,” said Keith, scooping up Pidge by the arm and dragging her back up.

“Hey, c’mon!” protested Pidge, fighting back against Keith. “Stop grabbing me today!”

“We’re on a mission,” said Keith, “we need to focus.”

“Clothes aren’t life or death, Keith,” said Pidge, digging in her heels.

“Neither are video games!”

“Yes, they are because if I don’t get that copy, I will literally die.”

“If we don’t find clothes for my date with Lance, I will literally die!”

“Can you two not do your emo-off in public?” asked Hunk in a small voice. 

“I am not being emo! S/he is!” they yelled in unison, pointing accusing fingers.

Hunk was regretting thinking Pidge would be helpful here when all those two ever did was rile each other up.

“Let’s find an outfit for Keith and then if there’s time left, we’ll come back from the game.”

“I am going to find you clothes so fast!” said Pidge, turning to Keith. “C’mon!” She started to run. 

“Wait up,” said Keith, following.

Hunk sighed. So he found what motivated Pidge to behave. Promise her a treat. Now if he could figure out how to keep Keith calm…

A lot of the shops were starting to close up for the night, limiting their options, but there was one inside a storefront that was still open.

“Hey-o,” called out Hunk, knocking on the side of the glass. “You still open?”

“Open for buyers, closed for browsers,” answered the Unilu Shop-keep.

“We’re definitely buying,” said Pidge, zipping inside.

Hunk walked in and Keith followed. Keith looked lost already, looking around at the racks of clothes. 

“One, two, three,” said Pidge as she picked pants, a blazer, and a shirt off a rack and threw them at Keith. “And we’re done! Let’s go get my game!”

“Hold on,” said Hunk. “We can’t just buy the first outfit you see.”

“No, it works,” said Keith, looking down at the bundle of clothes in his arms. Hunk doubted Keith had an idea of what he was looking for and was likely just relieved to get that choice taken away.

“Perfect. Let’s jet,” said Pidge.

“I have to try them on first,” said Keith.

“What? Try them on? Don’t you know your own size?”

“I did… years ago when I lived on Earth, but I gained a lot of muscle on the Space Whale.”

“Yeah, then you lost it while spending a month in a hospital bed,” said Pidge.

“Hey come on,” said Hunk, stepping in before another argument started. “Keith looks great and Lance is obviously buying whatever he’s selling so Keith, go try those on. Pidge, here will still be plenty of time for your game after we’ve confirmed the clothes fit. Now help me look for shoes.”

“Fine,” groaned Pidge, “but this better not turn into a whole makeover montage!”

The clothes did not fit. Keith had to try on more and more and more an more. It took half an hour for them to finally get a decent outfit put together with the slim pickings in the store.

“It’s definitely, okay?” asked Keith once again. He did an awkward slow three-sixty spin in the grey suit with the canary yellow shirt. He was looking sharp!

“Actually, no, my opinion’s changed since I last said yes,” said Pidge, flatly.

“Really?” asked Keith.

“No, it’s great!” said Pidge. Sometimes her sarcasm and Keith’s naivety were the perfect storm of misunderstandings. “Lance is going to want to eat you like a snack. Now can you strip down?”

“Hunk?” said Keith, apparently not trusting Pidge’s opinion, which caused her to groan.

“I love it!” 

“It isn’t… too cheery?”

“It’s very cheery. Is that a bad thing? Hunk’s phone went off and he pulled it out. 

“Is it Lance?” asked Keith, instantly on edge. Well… more on edge.

“Yes and he wants you there at eight,” said Hunk, reading out the information in the text. “He’s sorry for the slow reply. He was struggling to pick an outfit. Isn’t that cute? He’s just as nervous as you are.”

“He’s nervous?” gasped Keith, anxiety kicking it back up to ten. “Because he’s having doubts? I knew he wasn’t sure about this. He should’ve asked out Allu – OW!”

Pidge had punched Keith’s arm, mid-rant.

“Listen up, your gayness,” said Pidge, sticking a finger in Keith’s face, “because I don’t do supportive often and I’m certainly not going to do this more than once today. Lance likes you and you like him. That won’t go away just because a date doesn’t go well. There isn’t as much pressure on tonight as you think. You can mess up all you want and he’ll still want to kiss you, got it?”

Keith nodded his agreement.

“Now… if you have no chemistry when you kiss… that you can’t fix.”

“Pidge!” snapped Hunk, seeing Keith about to fly off into another gay panic. 

“What? My supportiveness expired.”

“Keith, you and Lance have chemistry,” said Hunk, reassuringly.

“Too much of it,” said Pidge. To the point where it annoys the rest of us and we talk behind your back and ask each other when you two will finally break down and bo –”

“Pidge!” snapped Hunk again.

“It’s okay, no that helps,” said Keith. “Sorry you had to talk me down. I promise I won’t freak out again.”

*****

“Give me the clothes!” yelled Keith. He had his activated blade in one hand and fist full of the Shop-keep’s shirt in the other.

“You don’t have enough credits,” said the Shop-keep, struggling against Keith’s grasp. He was being held over the cashier desk by Keith’s strong grip. “Now unhand me!”

“Let him go, Keith,” said Hunk, pulling at the back of Keith’s Garrison uniform. This had turned ugly quick.

“Not until he agrees to my demands,” growled Keith.

“Okay, well we’re not kidnapping him. Pidge, back me up.”

“Haha no way,” chuckled Pidge. “I’m not getting involved.” She seemed to actually be enjoying the show.

“You three are banned from the store!” yelled the Shop-keep, wiggling in Keith’s clutches. “From the entire mall!”

“What?” shrieked Pidge. “You can’t do that!” She brought up her bayard and activated it in katar form. “Take it back.”

“Whoa!” gasped Hunk. “Whoa whoa whoa!”

“Security!!” bellowed the Shop-keep. “Security!!”

“Ha! We’re Paladins of Voltron,” said Keith, “There’s no bouncing us!”

“Yup,” came a deep voice from behind them.

They slowly looked behind them to see a giant Yupper with a security badge pinned to their fur standing right behind them.

******

“And stay out!” bellowed the Shop-keep. Hunk’s butt was sore from being tossed unceremoniously on ground outside the mall entrance.

“Yup!” said the Yupper who had just picked them all up at once, carried them out, and tossed them.

“I hope you don’t work on commission!” yelled Pidge. “Because you just made a huge mistake! Huge!”

The two just laughed and barred the doors shut.

“We don’t need your crap anyway!” said Keith, bounding back to his feet.

“Yes, we do,” said Pidge, sadly.

“We really do,” groaned Keith. Then he went right back to pacing. “How did we screw that up? How did none of us think we’d need to pay for things?”

“I think we got used to aliens just giving us stuff as the Paladins,” reasoned Hunk, “We’re used to being a bigger deal.”

“This is disaster,” sighed Keith, “I guess I could wear my uniform to dinner, but now it’s all dusty from being thrown on my butt by a Yupper. I should cancel…”

“Hold on,” said Hunk, “I bet if we put our heads together, we’ll think of something.” Truthfully he had nothing and that sucked because he really wanted to see Keith going off on this date happy.

“Guys…,” said Pidge, from her place on the dirt where she was still sitting. “I have an idea, but I’m really not going to like it.”

“You mean we’re not going to like it?”

“Oh no, I’m sure you’ll like it just fine. I just meant, I’m not going to like it.”

Keith and Hunk looked at each other. What could that mean?

******

“You should’ve just asked for my help right away,” said Colleen, her voice muffled inside the closet.

Keith, Hunk, and Pidge were sitting on the bed in what Hunk assumed was Matt’s bedroom. There were a lot of anime girl posters on the wall…

“I gave away a lot of everyone’s clothes when I thought my entire family was dead and never coming back to use them.” Colleen leaned out of the closet to give Pidge a cold look. Pidge groaned and drop herself back onto the bed. Colleen went back into the closet. “But I kept some of my favourite outfits for the kids. Sentimental, you know? And when the looting happened scavengers were mostly looking for practical clothing so the dressier stuff survived. “How about this?”

Colleen stepped out of the closet holding a brown suit.

“Corduroy, mom? Really?”

Colleen rolled her eyes. “I’m thinking size wise right now,” she said, returning the hanger to the bar then pushing aside a few shirts. “You’re about the size Matt was when he was twenty.”

“You sure he won’t mind?” asked Keith.

“Have you seen my son lately? He’s a bit thicker around the arms these days,” said Colleen. “But you’re a trim guy, right Keith?”

“Hey, I was thick… briefly.”

“We know,” said Hunk, patting Keith on the shoulder.

“I could get big again. I just haven’t fought a battle in awhile.”

“That didn’t involve a Shop-keep and Yupper,” mumbled Pidge. Keith shushed her. “And you didn’t even win.”

“What’s that?” asked Colleen, poking her head back out.

“Nothing!” said Pidge.

“Okay, I think I have something,” said Colleen. Whatever it was she had it hidden behind her back.

“How hideous is it if you’re hiding it?” asked Pidge. “Are their ruffles? Keith doesn’t do ruffles.”

“Keith could totally rock some ruffles,” said Hunk then he added quietly, “mostly because he’s due at Lance’s in twenty-five minutes.”

“That little time?” gasped Keith.

“There’s no ruffles,” said Colleen. “I just thought we’d let Keith change and then do a grand reveal.”

“Ummm.”

“Oh, c’mon. I’m never going to get to dress-up Katie -” Pidge opened her mouth to argue this, but Colleen held of a finger in her direction and continued, “which I’ve accepted. So let me have this one thing. Please, Keith?”

“O – okay…”

*********

“Hey Keith, you ready?” Hunk called out loud enough for Keith to hear.

Hunk heard the bedroom door open. “Yeah… where are you?”

“Downstairs!” yelled Pidge.

“Why?” asked Keith.

“Snacks!”

“Come down so we can see!” yelled Colleen.

“Can’t you come up here?”

“No, we came downstairs so you’d do the staircase walk.”

“And snacks!” added Pidge.

“… staircase walk?”

“Like in the movies,” said Hunk, “Where the love interest walks down the stairs in slow-mo so the audience can see how beautiful she’s become!”

“… what?”

“Just come downstairs!” yelled Colleen.

“… okay… I’m coming down…”

Keith walked down the stairs and Hunk flipped in his seat on the couch so he could watch. 

Hunk whistled. “Whoa, lookin’ good!” Keith had on black trousers, a matching blazer, belt, and a burgundy shirt.

“Hot stuff coming through!” said Pidge.

“Katie...,” groaned Colleen. “Oh Keith! You look so handsome.”

Keith paused in the middle of the staircase, looking bashful. “I didn’t know how to do the slow motion part.”

“Did you not see the tie I laid out on the bed?” asked Colleen.

“I did,” said Keith, descending the rest of the way. “I left it there.”

“Alright, no tie. It was probably one step too formal,” said Colleen with a shrug.

“Do you think I actually look okay?” asked Keith.

Hunk was imagining what Lance would feel seeing Keith, all dressed up for him, looking so handsome… Oh no, Hunk was crying.

“Is it that bad?” asked Keith.

“No, that’s a happy cry,” said Pidge, gesturing to Hunk. “You need to learn his cries.”

“I’m just so happy for you two,” sniffed Hunk.

“I think we need to change one detail,” said Pidge. She held out her empty hand. “Hand them over, Keith.”

“I’m not giving you my weapons,” he scowled.

“The gloves, Keith. I meant the fingerless gloves.”

Keith drew his hands up into a ball on his chest, as if protecting them. “No one said anything about the gloves.”

“They’re motorcycle gloves, Keith,” said Colleen. “You won’t need them for dinner.”

“But…”

“I get that they’re your aesthetic,” said Pidge, “But I bet Lance would like to feel your palms when he holds your hand.”

“There’s gonna be hand holding?” asked Keith, looking nervous, but he pulled off the gloves and handed them to Pidge anyway.

“You thought you were going to kiss Lance without touching?”

“I don’t know if I’m going to kiss him,” said Keith. “What if my breath is bad?”

“We’ll get you some breath mints,” said Colleen, calmly, “Check the pockets there’s probably some in there already. Matt used to pop them like candy.”

Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out half a roll of breath mints just like Colleen said.

“Pop one after you eat and remember you don’t have to hold his hand or kiss him unless you want to.”

“You can go slow,” agreed Hunk. “You both waited this long.”

“And maybe…,” began Colleen, considering Keith.

“What? What else is wrong with me?”

“I was only thinking you might want to pull your hair back. That’s all.”

“Oh… okay,” said Keith.

Colleen grabbed a comb and a hair elastic while Pidge lost interest and started poking through the boxes her mom had all over the living room. Half said ‘Atlas’ and the other said ‘Charity.’

“You better not be giving away anything of mine,” mumbled Pidge.

Hunk watched happily as Colleen combed the tangles out of Keith’s hair. The gesture seemed to calm Keith back down a bit. I was kinda fun seeing Keith so nervous for his date now that they’d successfully dressed him. It meant he really cared and he knew that meant Lance would feel really touched when he saw the change in Keith’s appearance.

“All done,” said Colleen, with a final snap of the elastic. “Let me know what you think.”

“What the quiznak?” yelled Pidge.

Keith’s hand flew to his hair like something was seriously wrong. Hunk did not understand what Pidge was reacting to.

“You’ve been holding out on me!”

They turned to look at Pidge. She’d pulled something out of one of the ‘Charity’ boxes and was gawking at it. “Killbot Phantasm 26: Revengifiance?! You had this the whole time?!”

“Oh, that game,” said Colleen, getting up from the couch and walking over to Pidge. “I bought it a few days before the Galra attack – I was playing a lot of video games back then to fill the gapping void of my dead family – I finished it within a day.”

“You did not! No one has finished it!”

“Believe me or not, but I’m done it. That’s why I’m giving it away.”

“To me, right?” said Pidge. “I will legally change my name to Charity if it means I can have this.” Pidge made prayer hands with the game pressed between her palms. “Please mommy, please!”

“If you want, you can have it.”

“Eek!” squealed Pidge, holding it to her chest. “Thank you! You’re the best!”

Hunk looked to see what Keith was up to. He holding his phone up and it looked like he was trying to take a photo of the wall, but struggling then Hunk realized he was trying to put it in selfie mode, but didn’t know how.

“Here,” said Hunk, tapping the reverse icon on the screen. Keith had probably never checked himself out before. Keith was proof positive that gay stereotypes are just that – stereotypes.

Keith was smoothed down the sides of his hair, looking concerned.“Do you think Lance will like it?”

“The ponytail? I have it on good authority that he is going to love it!”

Hunk couldn’t count how many times Lance had said to him, ‘Keith’s hair is always falling in his face, I wish I could just pull it back into a ponytail!’ The first time he’d said it his voice had sounded so irritated, but by the hundredth time Lance had said this to Hunk, his voice was all soft, yearning even. That’s when Hunk had to finally apply to a wee bit of pressure to get Lance to spill on his feelings. And literally just a small bit of pressure. A ‘hey… do you like Keith?’ had Lance spilling like he’d been holding it in so long it had crept up to the surface, ready to release on a moments notice.

“What’s our time like?” asked Colleen, glancing at the oven clock. “Five minutes.”

Keith nodded. Hunk hoped Kosmo hadn’t run off, but then Keith always seemed to know how to summon him back. They went outside and found Bae Bae and Kosmo playing chase. Keith called Kosmo over.

“Give it a minute,” said Pidge before Keith could lay a hand on Kosmo’s back. She was holding up her phone, watching the time. “You don’t want to be early.”

“What happens if I’m early?” asked Keith.

“They turn off all the lights and lock the windows and doors.”

“Nothing happens if you’re early,” corrected Colleen. “But then again, it’s polite to arrive on time.”

Keith nodded. “Any last advice? Should I… crap, should be bringing flowers?”

Colleen shook her head. “On short notice, no. That won’t be expected. Just be polite.”

“Yeah, no swearing,” agreed Pidge. She pointed an accusing finger at Keith. “Don’t you quiznaking swear!”

“Relax. Be yourself,” said Hunk.

“Which one?” asked Keith. “Because I can’t do both at once.”

“Just… have fun,” said Hunk, “Remember it’s just Lance.” Keith nodded. “Lance who you’ve known since you were kids and was always right there beside you all along…” Oh no, Hunk was crying again!

“And… go!” said Pidge, pointing at Keith.

“Go?”

“It’s eight… No, it’s ten seconds past eight. Okay, now you’re officially late.”

“Ignore her,” said Colleen. “Have fun, Keith. Good luck.”

“Good luck,” sniffed Hunk.

“Bye!” called out Pidge as Keith lay his hand on Kosmo’s back and ZAPPED off. 

“Oh, I wish I could see Lance’s reaction when Keith shows up looking all dapper,” lamented Hunk.

“I’m already texting Roni to ask her to film it,” said Colleen, typing away on her phone.

“Two words,” said Pidge, “Robot. Spy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the rest of this fic out in one long stretch (thank you, Nano!) so the last two chapters will be released as fast as I can edit (everything within a week.)
> 
> And yes, I did base Keith's date outfit off of [Some Kind of Tuber's art](https://somekindoftuber.tumblr.com/post/185371926655/so-i-decided-to-try-my-hand-at-editing-screenshots?fbclid=IwAR003C1vW6fgZCCt2h8JhFMFKfD85ujuHYgLyogOVKyBdahjwJbg3YxmBHA) because why wouldn't I? It's amazing and perfect!
> 
> xoxoxChilly


	3. Dinner

“But why did we have to take a bath so early?” whined Silvio as his mother kneeled before him and straightened his clothes.

“Because Uncle Lance’s girlfriend is coming over for dinner,” said Nadia like this was the most boring news ever.

Lance bristled. “I didn’t invite my girlfriend, I invited my boyfriend.” Dammit. That wasn’t right either. “And he’s not my boyfriend!”

“Then what does it matter?” asked Nadia. “Why can’t we just be dirty?”

“Because he wants Keith to be his boyfriend,” explained Lisa.

“Dad says if you’re a boy who dates boys then you’re gay,” said Silvio.

“Not quite,” said Lisa, “Because Uncle Lance is bisexual which means he likes any gender so even when he dates a boy he’s still bisexual.”

“Whatever. Can we have koolaid?”

Lisa sighed. “Ask Abuela.”

Those two ran off to the kitchen and Lance wandered over to the mirror on the wall.

“I swear if you check your hair one more time, I’m going to shave your head,” said Rachel.

“Someone’s mad she’s sitting at the kid’s table tonight,” Lance shot back.

“That’s not fair! I didn’t spawn those rugrats! Luis should have to sit with his own kids!”

“Last time Luis sat at the kids table he broke the chair,” said Veronica.

“Maybe you should sit at the kids table, Roni,” said Rachel.

“Ignore her,” said Lance, “She’s just jealous I have a date and she’s single.”

“I’m so not jealous of your gay boyfriend, Lance!”

“He’s not my… ugh.. you know what? Lance, turned so he could address his siblings who were hovering in the dining room, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Keith is going to be here in five minutes and I need you all to be on your best behavior! That means no embarrassing stories, no calling him my boyfriend already and no –” Lance was interrupted by the sound of a cork popping. He looked to see Lisa with a now open bottle of wine. “And no drinking before dinner!”

“But mommy needs her juice too,” whined Lisa, hugging the bottle.

“Pour me some,” said Veronica.

“Yes, please,” said Marco, grabbing a glass from the table.

“What did I just –?” began Lance.

“Oh! Lise! I want some!” said Rachel, waving her hand.

“You are not even old enough to drink,” said Lance.

“Uh, yeah I am,” said Rachel. “You got time all mixed up. I’m twenty-two.”

“Wait… does that mean I’m twenty-one?” asked Lance.

“Want some?” asked Lisa, shaking the bottle.

“We’re gonna need another bottle,” said Luis.

“I’ll get some from the kitchen,” said Veronica.

“Hold on,” said Lance. “I am not drinking… yet…”

“Not everything’s about you,” said Rachel then she turned to Veronica and said, “Get two more bottles.” Veronica nodded and took off.

“Please don’t get drunk before you eat,” begged Lance.

“Alright, alright,” said Pop-pop, coming downstairs. “Let’s be respectful and at least wait until our guest arrives to drink.”

There was another POP of a cork. Everyone looked to Veronica who’d returned already, cracking open the wine. “What? Did I miss something?”

“Oh, Veronica, will you pour me some of that?” asked Lance’s mom, poking her head out from the kitchen.

This erupted into everyone speaking at once as wine glasses were grabbed from the table. Lance pouted. His dad dropped a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, if Keith likes you, none of this will matter.”

“Thanks,” said Lance then when Pop-pop had walked off to the kitchen. “Wait, what do you mean *if* Keith likes me?!”

The doorbell rang. Five different people yelled, “He’s here!” at the same time.

“Okay, places everyone!” said Lance. “Just like we rehearsed. Remember your marks!” 

“I’ll get it,” said Rachel, skipping towards the door.

Lance stopped her. “Don’t you dare! Your place is at the back!” He pointed. “Mom, can you answer the door?”

“Aren’t you going to get it yourself?” asked his mom, pulling off her apron and handing it to Marco.

“I have to do the staircase walk,” said Lance, heading to the stairs, but pausing to check his hair one more time.

“Buzz buzz, Lance!” warned Rachel.

“What’s the staircase walk?” asked Pop-pop.

“Slow-mo walk down the stairs,” said Luis at the same time his other siblings all raised their voices explaining the same thing, voices overlapping each other.

“Okay, okay,” said Pop-pop, backing down.

Lance jogged up the stairs, turning to go backwards so he could look down at those visible and hold up his hands while mouthing, “Be. Normal.”

Lance stopped at the top and listened to the door open and his mom say, “Come in, come in, my dear. Oh, you look wonderful!” She opened up the door wider as Lance came down into view, walking slowly and coolly. “Doesn’t he look wonderful, Lance?”

When Lance saw Keith in the doorway, he messed up his slow walk epically since the vision before him was enough to cause him to forget he was walking on stairs now flat ground. Lance end up stepping out into air which threw his brain into a panic thinking he was falling and he dove and grabbed the banister, only to have his foot touch down safely because of course he was perfectly fine. 

“I’m okay!” said Lance, quickly standing up straight.

“You… sure?” asked Keith.

“Yeah…,” said Lance, knowing he was meant to keep talking, but… Keith looked so cute. And that wasn’t fair because he was already good looking without even trying and then he goes and tries! And was that a ponytail! It looked even better than Lance had picture it would and he had pictured it. Oh, he had pictured it! He just wanted to gush and tell him how good he looked dressed in his favourite colours in his button up and his blazer, but he didn’t know how to say that to Keith. He was used to making fun of Keith, that’s what came naturally. “Wow. The mullet is gone.”

Oops.

“Uh yeah. Is it… okay?” asked Keith, his hand flying to his hair.

“Yeah, it…” Lance pounded down the rest of the stairs. “I like it! I mean, I always liked it before…”

“You always made fun of it before.”

“I can like something and make fun of it too,” said Lance. “I mean, I asked you out, didn’t I?”

“Ahem,” said Lance’s mom. “Lance, doesn’t Keith look wonderful?” she asked again because crap, Lance had forgotten to agree.

“He does,” said Lance quickly. “I was getting around to saying that…”

“You look good too, Lance,” said Keith and he was just… looking at Lance all sweet and they’d never been in this situation. Not just the date, but where they’d both admitted to liking each and it was just out there…

“Thanks,” said Lance then his eyes drifted down. “Hey, no gloves?” And without even thinking he reached out and brushed his hand against Keith’s, giving into this craving to touch that bare skin he so rarely saw.

“Pidge stole them,” said Keith. But the thing that was amazing was when Lance, self-conscious went to withdraw his hand, Keith followed and looped his fingers with his, and drew his hand back between them.

And then… he was just holding hands with Keith.

Lance’s heart was racing with excitement. He’d dared to place a hand on Keith’s knee earlier today, but hands were just a whole other level… Keith had really soft palms. Probably because the gloves vacuumed sealed in the soft. It felt so simple, but nice and suddenly Lance felt energized. Nervous, but brave too.

“Ahem,” said Rachel, feigning a cough.

Lance turned his head to remember they had an audience. Just his whole family waiting on their carefully planned marks (though Rachel had crept forward to standing almost at the front,) expecting to be introduced. Veronica appeared to be filming them…

“Do you two need a minute alone or…?”

“Everyone,” said Lance, pulling Keith into the house by their clasped hands (still so bizarre and cool…) “This is Keith.” He wasn’t nervous anymore about Keith liking his family because suddenly he really wanted his family to meet Keith.

“This is my mom,” said Lance, gesturing to her. Then he turned to the others. “You know Veronica. That’s Rachel, my brother Marco, my other brother Luis, his wife Lisa, and their kids, Silvio and Nadia.”

“Hi,” said Keith, giving a wave. “I’ll not great with names, but I’ll try…”

“Lance isn’t either,” said Lisa. “He called me Linda for three months.”

“It’s not like you corrected me!” snapped Lance, bristling.

“What about when he called the teacher ‘mom’ for all of Kindergarten?” asked Rachel. Everyone laughed, including Keith.

“Hey! I said no embarrassing stories!”

“Do you have stories that aren’t embarrassing?” asked Keith.

“Oh, don’t you start,” scolded Lance.

“C’mon, Keith,” said Veronica, scooping her arm through Keith’s elbow. “I bet you have all sorts of embarrassing space stories about Lance that we haven’t heard yet.”

“Well… there was that time he got trapped in the airlock and almost got sucked into space…”

Everyone laughed.

“Hey! The castle was possessed!” This just got more laughs.

“Mijo, help me bring in the food from the kitchen,” said Lance’s mom. With regret, Lance let go of Keith’s hand and let Veronica pull Keith towards the table.

“He’s very nice,” said his mom as soon as they were in the kitchen.

“He’s hot,” said Rachel, sliding into the room right behind Lance.. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” said Lance.

“You didn’t let me finish. Congratulations on landing a guy that’s way out of your league. But don’t worry, we’ll lie on your behalf and talk you up.”

“You don’t have to lie about me,” snarled Lance. “Keith already knows me!”

“And he hasn’t run away yet,” said Rachel.

“That was actually my point!”

*******

“… Or the time when we were kids and Veronica mixed dirt with water and told Lance it was chocolate milk,” said Marco. Lance swore he’d prepared a list of embarrassing stories to tell at the dinner table. Marco’s memory was not usually this good. 

Lance was glad he’d accepted a glass of wine because a small buzz was keeping him from pouting… Okay, no he was pouting anyway.

“Oh yeah,” laughed Veronica. “I still can’t believe he fell for it.”

“That seems really mean,” said Keith. Good job, Keith. Be on Lance’s side.

“Oh well, you know how it is with siblings,” Luis.

“I don’t actually,” said Keith, “I don’t have any siblings. I grew up with just my Pops.”

“Well, you can have a big family now,” said Lisa, leaning forward on tented fingers. “I was an only child and now look at me.”

“Hey now,” said Lance, stepping in. “We talked about not coming on too strong.”

“Aw, c’mon Lance,” said Lisa with a pout (worth noting at this point she was on her third glass of wine.) “I have been the only in-law for ten years and I like Keith. Please let me keep him.”

As if on cue all this siblings did prayers hands and started begging with a mixes of “please please” and “pretty please!”

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” said Pop-pop. “For tonight we are very fortunate to have Keith joining us. We’ll let Keith and Lance decide on future dinners.”

“You’ll have to excuse them,” said Lance’s mom, speaking to Keith beside her. “Lance has never brought anyone home so they’re a bit excited.”

“Really? No one?” asked Keith. “He’s always talking about picking up girls…”

“And yet he never met anyone special,” she said.

“Or anyone that actually liked him back!” called out Rachel from the kids table.

“Or maybe he never really tried,” said Veronica, leaning into Lance and intruding on his space. “Maybe there was one person he really liked so he would sabotage any other chance he got. Hmmm?”

“Can we not analyze me in the third person?” whined Lance, shoving his sister back into her own space.

“I’m just telling Keith he’s someone special,” said his mom.

“You don’t need to say that though,” said Lance, burying his face in his hands. “That’s my job to say that.”

“Can I have some more of the thing with the sauce?” asked Keith, thankfully changing the subject. Didn’t help how humiliated Lance felt. But then… he felt a hand press on his knee and realized Keith had placed it there reassuringly. And it worked. Lance instantly relaxed. 

This was okay. Keith still liked him.

Lance let his hand drop down under the table and onto the back of Keith’s hand. Pressing his palm there, he intertwined there fingers.

This was nice. Keith was nice.

“Speaking of dates,” said Veronica, lifting an eyebrow in Lance’s direction. “Maybe you can put in a good word for me with that long-haired friend of yours, hmm?”

“Allura?” asked Lance, curious. “I guess I could feel that out…”

“I meant the one with the blond hair, halfway down her legs, but yeah. Ask both of them. The more the merrier.”

“Really, Veronica,” sighed Luis. “Two girls at once?”

“I will have as many girls as I please.”

“That’s a mood,” said Lisa and then when he husband looked at her funny she almost choked on her wine, getting the whole table laughing again.

“A toast,” said Veronica, standing up. “To family. Though we may be apart after tomorrow, we’ll always remain close at heart. Family is forever.”

“To family,” they repeated. Keith didn’t repeat it (it’s not like he was a joiner,) but raised his glass. Lance firmed up his grip on Keith’s hand while he sipped at his drink. He thought about what Keith said about not having anyone but his dad growing up and worried maybe his big family would make him feel a bit left out (even if he’d already been invited to join the family, thank you very much, LISA!)

Lance looked at Keith, but he just looked chill, happy even. But then Keith was pretty good at bottling feelings when he needed to…

Lance lowered his voice so only Keith could hear, “Do you wanna -?” He was about to ask Keith if he wanted to step outside and get some fresh air when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” said Lance’s mom, hopping up, She paused then said, “Lance, do you need everyone in special places again or am I good to open?”

Everyone laughed and Lanced blushed. “Depends,” he said over the laughter. “Are you expecting someone?”

“Yes,” she said, heading towards the door. “I invited a some more guests for dessert.” 

Curious, Lance got up, Keith coming with him. They reoriented so they could hold hands again as they walked towards the door. Lance’s mom opened up the door and said to whoever was outside, “I’m so glad you could make it.” She opened the door wider so they could see who was out there.

“Shiro?” said Keith. “Krolia? Kolivan?”

“Whoa!” said Silvio and Nadia as they ran up to see the aliens up close.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, Keith,” said Lance’s mom. “I just thought with you two leaving Earth tomorrow, this might be the only time our two families would get to meet and you know, get to know each other.”

Before Keith could answer, Kolivan said, “I understand it is customary on Earth bring either a sweet dish or freshly cut vegetation when visiting a personal home.” He held up a cactus. “I hope this pleases our host.”

“It is very pleasing,” said Lance’s mom. Kolivan offered it to her, but she didn’t reach out because the cactus was not potted. Kolivan was holding the prickly part with his bare hands. “Why don’t you set it outside and I will replant it later?”

“Very well,” said Kolivan, turning back to set it in front of the porch.

“I brought gum,” said Krolia, leaning against the doorway. She was chewing.

“Did you eat it all?” asked Nadia.

Krolia blew a bubble and popped it. “No.” She pulled an open pack of gum from her jacket pocket and tossed it at Nadia.

“Sweet dish means dessert not gum,” said Silvio. “You probably didn’t know that because you’re an alien.”

“I lived on Earth for two years, kid,” said Krolia. “I know about bringing dessert. I just forgot. Enjoy the gum.”

“I brought wine,” said Shiro, stepping inside.

“Shirooooo,” said Veronica, swooping in and grabbing him by the arm. “Talk to me about this wine,” she said, guiding him into the house.

“Shiro, was it?” said Lisa pealing over to join them. “I have a feeling we’re going to be fast friends.” She went to grab his other arm and had her forearm sweep right through the opening between his arm and his shoulder. “Whoops! Didn’t realize you were missing an elbow.” She laughed and so did the others around them.

“Is this okay?” asked Lance, leaning close to Keith so he could whisper and oh wait, mistake because now Keith was in kissing distance and he needed to not look at his lips and just focus on what he was trying to say. “I know… it was kind of an ambush. For me too. I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, it’s good,” said Keith with a nod.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it kinda evens out the playing field having some of my people here.”

“That’s right,” said Lance with a grin boarding on wicked. “Now there’s people who can tell me embarrassing stories about you. I bet Shiro’s been sitting on some doozies and Krolia… I gotta get those baby stories. I hope she brought photos.”

“Hey, everyone,” said Rachel, drawing their attention. “Who wants to play Pictionary?” Most people cheered their agreement.

“Not Pictionary,” said Lance, “Keith is terrible at drawing.”

“Hey!” said Keith.

“Good,” said Rachel. “Keith can be on your team then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter coming this week!
> 
> xoxoxChilly


	4. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the twelfth day of Klancemas Chilly Super Punk gave to me  
> The final chapter of Green Sock Reality
> 
> Enjoy dessert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took longer to post than promised. My computer died and took all my recent writing with it and I had to rewrite from memory. This version is maybe better? Maybe worse? Maybe the same? We'll never know because we can't compare. Enjoy!

“Windmill! Lollipop! Chicken!”

“Lance, you can’t just yell out random words,” scolded Luis.

Lance whirled on his brother. “I don’t see you guessing!”

“Well, if I could tell what Keith was drawing!” Luis threw his arm out towards Keith who was standing in the middle of the living room next to a child’s art easel.

Keith groaned. Honestly, he considered himself a half-decent artist, but he can’t draw with such a short time limit and so many people watching him! (Or anyone watching him really...)

“Approximately twenty seconds,” said Lance’s mom, she was watching the little plastic hourglass sitting on the coffee table.

“Maybe add to the drawing?” suggested Marco.

Keith added another circle around the perimeter of his drawing… as if that would make it any clearer.

“Windmill!” shouted Lance.

“You already guessed that,” groaned Keith.

“No talking!” snapped Rachel, pointing an accusing finger at Keith.

“Ten seconds…”

“Oh! I know!” said Krolia, raising her hand. “The dracal sickle of Bumbart Five!”

“Yes!” said Keith, pointing at his mom.

“Time!” said Lance’s mom.

“Krolia, you are on our team,” scolded Rachel. “You can’t guess for the Boy’s Team. That point doesn’t count. Zero point for Keith.”

“It’s just a friendly game. Is anyone even keeping track?” asked Veronica. 

“I am keeping an accurate count of the points accumulated by each team,” said Kolivan. He was sitting on the love seat between Lisa and Lance’s mom and taking notes in a notebook shaped like a unicorn head with a purple gel pen with a feather on the end. Keith assumed it belonged to Lance’s niece or nephew. Supposedly they’d been put to bed, but Keith kept hearing giggling from behind then he’d turn to see their little faces peering around the living room door frame. He wondered if they were interested in him… more likely the obvious Galras in the room.

As Keith walked back to his seat he walked past Shiro in the recliner and Lance’s dad on the chair beside him. They’d been talking during Keith’s turn rather than guessing.

“Good try, Keith,” said Shiro, reassuringly.

“You weren’t even watching!”

“To be fair,” said Pop-pop, “we were never going to guess that alien thing.”

“Shiro might’ve!”

Shiro just shrugged in response. The man was looking all too content with his feet up, sipping wine, and chatting with another adult, one who had nothing at all to do with the war. He was so comfy, he hadn’t even gotten up to do his turn. He’d sent his arm over to draw for him. 

Keith squeezed back into his spot on the couch between Luis and Lance. It was a bit crowded which worked out to Keith’s advantage since it meant his knee and his shoulder were pressed against Lance. 

“Nice try,” said Lance, slipping his fingers between Keith’s and pressing their palms together. Keith repressed a shiver of excitement. He hadn’t been expecting… this. That physical contact would happen so naturally. 

“Nice try? I know you’re lying,” scoffed Keith.

“I mean… you did put ink to paper… I guess the part you might want to work on would be making your lines look like the object you’re drawing. Just a quick tip.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Keith tried to scowl, but it was difficult when a grin was sneaking up behind it, matching the smile on Lance’s face. It was almost too much, looking into Lance’s eyes and seeing the joy there. He had to look away (or risk looking at Lance’s lips) to where Lisa was taking her turn.

As soon as Keith turned his head, Lance dropped his head down onto Keith’s shoulder, releasing a soft sigh. Keith’s heart squeezed inside his chest. 

After all that holding back since their adventure began, it was surprisingly simple to just touch and be affectionate. He thought this would be harder, but for once him and Lance were on the same page.

“Yes! One point down! Suck it, boys!” yelled Rachel. “Lise, quick grab another!”

The bowl of paper strips was located on the coffee table surrounded by the empty plates that had contained the flan they’d had for dessert. Lisa, reached in, swirled her hand around then pulled out one. She squinted at the strip and frowned. “Oh no, it’s another alien word!” 

Everyone had written words down at the start of the game so there was some pretty obscure ones in there.

“Then pass and pick a new one.”

“No,” said Lisa, determination crossing her face. “I think I can do it.”

“Girl, you got this!” cheered Veronica.

Lisa turned and drew one sweeping line across the page to have Kolivan raise his hand and yell, “Cylball Bunt Tide!”

“Yes!”

“To be fair,” said Kolivan, “I added that one to the bowl.”

“Isn’t big blue on the Boy’s Team?” asked Marco.

“We’re short on girls,” said Veronica. “He’s with us.”

“Pick another one, Lise!” urged Rachel.

The doorbell rang. Lance’s mom popped up. “I’ll get it.”

“We’re down a guesser," gasped Rachel. "Pause it!” 

Kolivan looked at the hourglass. “I do not believe this sand tumbler includes a pause function.” Krolia scooped it up and lay it on it’s side. “I stand corrected.”

“Mom, did you invite someone else?” Lance called out, raising his head off Keith’s shoulder as he spoke.

“Why don’t you let me get the door and you’ll see,” said Lance’s mom, looking first at Lance then at Keith.

Lance turned Keith. “There’s a real, ‘Keith Kogane, this is your life’ theme with the guests.”

“The more the merrier,” shrugged Keith.

“You did not just say that,” said Lance with a shake of his head. “Who are you and what have you done my Keith?”

“Your Keith?”

Lance blushed, but he was saved from explaining when his mom came back with Acxa who was partially obstructed by the very large cactus she was carrying.

“Well, look who I found,” said Lance’s mom, guiding another Galra in by the shoulders.

“Acxa?” said Keith, standing to greet her.

“Hey,” said Acxa, “Sorry I was late. I had difficulty finding local vegetation in bloom.” She turned her cactus to show the little flower on the new growth arm.

“In bloom...” repeated in Kolivan. “That is the factor I forgot.”

“I love both cactuses,” said Lance’s mom in an impressive lie. Acxa tried to hand her the cactus, but she backed off. “Um…”

“Allow me,” said Kolivan, standing up. “I will bring it to join mine outside.”

Kolivan took the cactus and Keith walked up to hug Acxa hello. He turned to the rest of the living room (noticing Lance looking oddly suspicious) and said, “Everyone, this is my sister Acxa.”

“Hi,” said Acxa, waving to the room.

“What?!” shouted Lance. “Acxa’s your sister? You never told us that.”

“I knew that,” said Shiro. “Hey Acxa.”

“Hey,” she nodded back.

“How did you not know that?” demanded Keith, looking at Lance.

“I mean, I just met you,” said Marco, looking at Acxa, “But you two have like the exact same face.

“Yeah, you look about as close in looks as Lance and Rachel,” said Luis.

“We do not look the same!” snapped Rachel and Lance in unison. 

“Well, we’re half siblings,” said Keith.

“Yeah, Krolia had me on an alien planet then abandoned me. Then she had Keith on an alien planet and abandoned him.”

“It’s become a bit of a pattern for me,” said Krolia, all casual.

“Pattern?”

“Wait… Do we have more siblings?” asked Keith.

Krolia shrugged. “We’ll traverse that suspended crossing when we come upon it.”

“Well hello, Acxa,” said Veronica, swooping in to grab her by the arm. 

“Who are you?” asked Acxa, thrown by the very friendly McClain nature.

“The name’s Veronica and I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure. Come sit beside me,” she said, pulling Acxa along. “You can be on the Girls Plus Kolivan team. Have you ever played Pictionary before?”

With Veronica taking over hosting duties, Keith went back to his seat. Lance was far more tense this time, crossing his arms over his chest instead of taking Keith’s hand.

“What?” whispered Keith as Lisa resumed her turn. “What is it?”

“Acxa is seriously your sister? What kind of Princess Leia/Luke Skywalker reveal is that? You coulda told me when you found out she was actually your sister.”

“I found out in the Quantum Abyss,” said Keith, “I saw all of my mom’s past there.”

“Well, you really coulda bought it up at some point with me.”

“Why?”

“Why?!”

“Why is it important?”

“Because! I thought you had a thing for her Keith! I spent months feeling jealous over it!”

“Okay, but sister thing aside… I’m also gay.”

“Well, I didn’t know that until now,” quipped Lance. “I like every gender. I thought maybe you did too. I honestly can’t imagine only liking one.”

“I don’t like one gender. I like one person.”

“Oh,” said Lance, a light blush on his cheeks. He settled back down and took Keith’s hand again. Then… “Just for the record, that’s me, right?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, just checkin’.”

Krolia, Acxa, and Kolivan turned out to be the Pictionary dream team. They were amazing at guessing, often yelling out the answers in unison: “Solar system! Blaster! The Nameless Species with webbed feet on Lappon Alt Four!”

“Okay, do Galra have mind reading powers?” asked Lance. He hadn’t been upset about losing earlier, but now that they were being swept and Rachel was doing obnoxious victory dances for every point scored while making eye contact with him, he was getting frustrated.

“I don’t know,” said Keith. “Let’s see if I can hear what you’re thinking.” Lance turned and locked eyes with Keith with this look of extreme focus on his face. “Okay, I’m supposed to concentrate, not you,” scolded Keith.

“Right,” said Lance, shaking the tension from his shoulders.

“Think of one thing,” instructed Keith.

Lance let his eyes fall closed and Keith had trouble trying to mindread (not that he actually could) because he was just noticing how long Lance’s eyelashes were and how pretty they looked with his eyes closed and then his eyes sunk lower to look at his lips and he realized this game was a bad idea. 

And since he felt guilty he decided to turn the tables on Lance and teasingly said, “Wipe that from your mind, Lance. We can’t do that here in front of your family.”

Lance popped his eyes open, a bright blush covering his face. Now he looked guilty and Keith wondered what Lance had actually been thinking as his heart started racing in his chest.

“Wait, what were you -?” began Keith at the same time Lance said, “Maybe we should get some -”

“Keith!” said Veronica, dropping down onto her knees behind the couch and laying her arms and chin on the backrest between Keith and Lance’s heads. “Why didn’t you tell me a hot, female version of you existed?” she whispered.

“Krolia?” squeaked Lance.

“You think my mom is hot?” gasped Keith.

“No, Acxa,” said Veronica, drawing the conversation away from the scary thing Lance just implied. “The age appropriate hot female Keith. Though, cards out on the table, I had been checking out Krolia before the sister arrived and might’ve made a move if I didn’t worry she’d impregnate me then take off.”

“That’s not how that works,” said Lance.

“Okay, one: she’s an alien so who knows and two: gender and sex are two different things and the former is a societal construct.”

“Fair,” said Lance with a shrug.

“Do you have a question?” asked Keith, “Or did you just come over here to inform me that my family is hot?”

“No, I came over here to let you know your sister is at the top of my To Do list!” she then did the ‘raise the roof’ gesture.

“How drunk are you?” asked Keith.

“Lil bit,” said Veronica, holding her fingers half an inch apart. Somehow Keith doubted that was accurate.

“Please put in a good word for me, Keeeeith,” begged Veronica, balancing her prayer hands on the back of the couch.

“You already asked me to put in a good word with Romelle and Allura,” scoffed Lance. “How many alien girlfriends do you need?”

“All of them!” exclaimed Veronica, throwing out her arms. She smacked both Keith and Lance in the face in doing so (and didn’t seem to realize she’d even touched them.) “All of the alien girlfriends!”

“You are not speaking as quietly as you think you are,” scolded Lance.

They all looked towards Acxa and saw her looking their way already.

“Oh quiznak,” swore Veronica, dropping down to hide behind the couch. Keith could hear her giggling on the floor back there.

“Okay,” said Lance’s mother, standing up. “I think I’ll make coffee for certain people who need to sober up.” She looked behind the couch at Veronica and then over to Lisa who was taking this turn to draw human genitalia on the paper (much to the frustration of Rachel who wanted everyone to take this super seriously) and pressing the aliens to see if they recognized what they were. “Can I get the guests a cup too?”

“I’ll take a decaf if you have it,” said Shiro.

“Pffft weakling,” said Veronica from the floor behind the couch.

“We’re leaving the planet tomorrow,” said Shiro, getting defensive.

“All the more reason to treat this like your last night on Earth.”

“Keith?” said Lance’s mom. “Kolivan? Krolia? Acxa?”

“What is coffee, anyway?” asked Acxa.

“My strongest addiction after…” Veronica pulled herself up to point over the couch at one particular drawing on the paper.

“Veronica!” snapped Lance’s mom.

“What?” hissed Veronica. “I didn’t say it.”

“Coffee is bitter, hot bean water,” said Marco.

“Actually it’s not a bean,” said Luis. “It’s a seed.”

“Whoa,” said Marco, staring at his brother. “Coffee beans are seeds? What else in this world is a lie?”

“Monogamy,” said Veronica with a smirk.

“Okay, mija,” said Lance’s mom, coming over to pull Veronica up to her feet. “You can help me in the kitchen.”

“I’ll help too,” said Krolia. “I like a strong brew. Kol, you want hot seed water?”

“I am willing to try it.”

“Same,” agreed Acxa.

Those three went off to the kitchen and Keith made himself comfy, laying his head on Lance’s shoulder this time.

“We won!” declared Rachel, holding up the unicorn head notebook.

“Is the game over?” asked Pop-pop.

“People are leaving so yes and we won,” said Rachel, gloating.

“Says who?” demanded Luis, suddenly invested in the score.

“Says these alien numbers I just deciphered!” Rachel held open the page. Keith knew the Galran numbers, but decided his input wasn’t necessary since it had been clear the entire game who was getting points and who wasn’t.

Marco and Luis, however, decided to hold a formal protest while Rachel called them sore losers, all effectively drowning out Kolivan’s attempts to patiently explain his scoring chart.

While this scene was happening, Lance stood up, forcing Keith to remove his head from his shoulder. Keith wondered where he was going, but Lance kept hold of his hand and used it tug Keith up to standing. Eyes shining, Lance held a finger to his lips then led Keith through the den of arguing siblings and past Pop-pop and Shiro talking about baseball.

Lance led Keith out of the living room and to the entryway. He quietly opened the door and signalled for Keith to go out. Keith stepped out onto the porch and turned to watch Lance follow him out and quietly shut the door.

Then Lance leaned his back against the door and sighed. “So I made a mistake.”

“Oh…” said Keith, trying not to frown. What did he mean? Mistake in asking Keith out?

“When I asked you to come over for dinner with my family…” Keith’s heart was sinking fast. “...it didn’t occur to me that we would actually spend the whole time with my family.” Huh? “And wouldn’t get any one on one time.”

“Oh,” said Keith, relief washing over him.

“What?” asked Lance, noticing Keith’s odd reaction.

“Nothing I just thought… nevermind.”

“So uh… do you wanna go for a walk?” asked Lance.

“Is that what you’d want to do alone?”

“Well that and… I mean, I realized I screwed up telling you, you looked nice before. I kinda got a little flustered.”

Keith laughed. “I noticed and you still haven’t said it.”

“Right,” laughed Lance, scratching the back of his neck. “You just look too good to express… if that makes sense?”

“You look good too, Lance,” said Keith, finding the sincerity of the words easy.

However, this seemed to really throw Lance and make him flustered again. “Like the ponytail thing,” said Lance, speaking quickly. “Who knew the mullet had a fancy mode. And no gloves? For you that’s practically naked.”

Keith rolled his eyes and went to go sit on the porch steps. 

“And I did that wrong again, didn’t I?”

“Well, you made fun of me,” said Keith as Lance came to sit beside him.

“Okay, if you haven’t figured out by now that I make fun of you because I like you…”

“You say that, but it’s hard to believe this is real without you saying it.”

“Is that what that look was when we first got outside? Keith…” Lance’s voice went all soft and melty. “You have no idea what just seeing you sitting on my porch is doing to my heart.”

Keith,stood up, hiding his reaction from Lance. “You said something about a walk?” he asked looking coyly over his shoulder.

“Uh yeah,” said Lance, hopping up and falling into step beside Keith. “I mean it’s just my farm so…”

“Show me everything,” said Keith, slipping his hand into Lance’s like it belonged there. “I’m excited to be here.”

They spent an hour walking around the property. They visited Kaltenecker and Lance talked excitedly about the animals they used to have before Sendak’s attack and the raids. He spoke about what his parents were planning to do now that the Earth was free and scientists were working on fixing the climate problems caused by the invasion.

Keith followed Lance and listened to him contentedly. This was the easy part about being one on one with Lance, he never had to stress about what to say. Lance could carry the conversation completely on his own if Keith let him.

“Is this part of your farm?” asked Keith as they took a turn and ended up on a cobblestone path.

“We passed the properly line awhile back,” said Lance. “This actually used to be a botanical garden.” They walked past dead flower beds, Keith’s dress shoes making clicking sounds on the stone path. Lamps lit there way with a soft, warm glow. “I worked here a few summers. Back when it was pretty I used to bring all my dates here. I guess I still bring all my dates here…” Then Lance got flustered. “I mean -”

“It’s okay, Lance. I know we’re on a date. I clued in a while back. What’s that?” Keith broke off to hurry up ahead. “Is this a mausoleum?” he gasped, approaching the stone structure.

“No, it’s just a statue.” Keith pouted and Lance chuckled. “Taking you to a cemetery on our first date would’ve been a good idea though. I definitely would’ve gotten to first base then.”

“Maybe next time,” said Keith, moving on from the statue.

“Next time for cemetery or next time for first base?” asked Lance. “Because I’m definitely hoping for one of those this time. Here’s a hint: It’s not the cemetery.”

Keith wasn’t paying attention to Lance’s latest ramble. He’d grown interested in the next feature along the path. “Look at that,” said Keith walking towards the giant, dead tree.

“Yeah,” said Lance, his voice growing low, “It’s sad what the attacks have done. This was a nice spot and now it’s so -”

“Beautiful,” said Keith, laying his hand on the rough bark. He looked up through the bare branches to see the way they twisted and crossed below the moonlit night sky. Now this was something worth drawing. When was the last time Keith had picked up a sketchbook? Maybe when the war was over he could ask Lance to bring him back here… Huh. That was the first time Keith had pictured any kind of post-war desire. He usually didn't look that far ahead into the future.

“I guess I should’ve figured the biggest emo I know would love a dead tree.”

Keith looked over his shoulder at Lance who was keeping a respectful distance for some reason. Keith gestured for him to come over. “Feel this.”

Another eye roll, but Lance did join him by the tree, laying his hand on the trunk.

“Rough,” said Lance.

“Look up,” said Keith, his tone just a little annoyed.

“Oh wow,” said Lance gazing up. “That’s… kinda cool. Okay, I can get on board with the whole dead tree beauty.”

“It’s weird, but I like it. Kinda reminds me of you,” said Keith, with a smile.

“So youuuu like me,” said Lance then he shook his head as soon as Keith pinched his brows. “That wasn’t me mocking.” Lance sighed then moved in a bit closer to Keith. “I just like you… liking me.”

“Hey, Lance,” said Keith, sliding his back against the tree so Lance’s hand was now pressed just over his shoulder.

“Uh, yeah…,” said Lance, his eyes drifting lower to look at Keith’s mouth as he spoke.

“You try reading my mind this time.”

“Okay,” said Lance as quiet as a whisper. He leaned into Keith, letting his forehead tip to touch Keith’s. His breath was hot against Keith’s face. Lance could probably feel Keith’s breath. He’d forgotten about the breath mints…“Just let me…” he didn’t care about the breath mints. “… focus…”

Keith pressed his shoulders against the tree and tipped his chin up to close the gap between them.

Lance’s lips were soft and light against Keith’s. He was tentative for a moment, gentle brushes finding footing until their mouth’s oriented just right. Lance gave Keith’s bottom lip a gentle suck, lips massaging his as they pressed in then withdrew and pressed in again.

He’d only thought of kissing Lance just to do it. To feel what it was like.

Keith hadn’t expected his heart to ache and his skin to hum. Hadn’t expected to find his arms slinking tight around Lance’s back or feel his body pressed against the tree leaving no space between them.

Space was overrated. Keith considered himself an authority on this.

He was so sweet. Lance was so sweet when he kissed and this was something Keith knew now. He was now an authority on kissing Lance and that made his heart soar.

Neither of them seemed to have expected this to become a make out session and there were huffed laughs shared whenever one withdrew and the other pushed forward again.

It felt too good to not keep trying it. Every time they seemed to mutually agree on a break, their eyes would meet and Keith would see all this warmth and depth in Lance’s gaze. He hadn’t known all that was hiding in there. How could he? He’d never gotten this close before.

So he held Lance firmly, letting him know he needed him to just stay and keep kissing him because he was sure his own eyes were saying, ‘again, again, again’ and then whispered somewhere deep inside Keith came the word, ‘Finally.’

Lance pulled back, but took Keith’s hand with him to kiss along the bare knuckles, like he couldn't actually quit kissing Keith, like he needed a little fix.

“We should’ve done that a long time ago,” said Lance.

“Like when?”

“The day we met,” said Lance, without hesitation.

Keith laughed. “We were what? Fourteen?”

“Yeah, but you were just…” Lance twisted and dropped his back against the tree too, touching shoulders with Keith. “I mean, right from the start I was infatuated with you.”

“I took it as obsessed and not in a good way, but okay.”

“All that time I spent fighting my own feelings, swimming upstream when I should’ve just relaxed and let myself get swept away and fall in love with you.” Lance’s eyes met Keith’s. “It was easy when I just let myself.”

Keith’s breath caught in his throat, hearing Lance use the word ‘love.’ He hadn’t expected this so soon.

Lance pressed on, the dam breaking and a flood of words pouring out. “I’m in love with you, Keith. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know sooner. I’m sorry you had to watch me try to force myself to like someone else right in front of you. I didn’t even stop to think that denying my feelings meant hurting you, but I can see it in your face when you doubt me and I never want to make you doubt me again.” Then Lance shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m unloading a lot for a first date. You can run away freaked out now if you want.”

“Lance…” said Keith, moving to face him and pressing himself against him, tucking his face against his neck because it was so hard to keep looking into his eyes when he looked at Keith like that. “... I love you too.”

Lance sighed in response, wrapping his arms tight around Keiht’s waist. “And earlier today you were prepared to let me date someone else without telling me that.”

“I just wanted you to be happy.”

Lance moved, readjusting himself lower so Keith was forced to look into those loving eyes again. “I am happy, Keith. I’m so happy…” and he kissed him. More intense this time. Both of them overflowing with feelings they’d left unsaid for so long.

“I missed you so much when you were with the Blade,” mumbled Lance, between kisses. “So, so much.”

“You think that was hard for you. I experienced two more years than you in the Quantum Abyss.”

“Oh, that makes you older than me, huh? I’m dating an older man.” 

“Dating? As in more than once because keep up the mocking and this will be our last date.”

“Keith, no,” said Lance, pressing himself against him. “Don’t break up with me after I already confessed my love.”

“Okay,” said Keith, his heart softening. “I’ll give you one more chance.”

It was a long while before they started on the path back, clasped hands swinging between them. The mood was so rich with happiness that Keith kept finding beauty in everything they passed by.

“It’s okay that we waited, you know?” he said, out of the blue.

“Why’s that?”

“Because we’re going to end this war and then we’re going to have all the time in the universe to spend together.”

Lance stopped in his tracks and scooped an arm behind Keith’s back so he could pull him into a kiss. Keith indulged him for a minute before lightly shoving him back.

“We’ll never make it back if you keep stopping to make out,” he scolded.

“We’ll never make it back if you keep saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

“Be real, Lance,” groaned Keith. “Is there anything I could say that wouldn’t make you want to kiss me?”

“Nope,” said Lance, leaning in to steal another peck before trudging ahead. “C’mon, Slow Poke. We’ve been missing for two hours. You’re being a very rude guest running off like that even if you do have a very handsome tour guide.”

Keith groaned and followed. In the distance, the windows of Lance’s house glowed soft against the dark of the night. When they approached, Keith asked, “How long were we MIA for?”

“Not long enough for them to send out a search party.”

Just then, the front door burst open, startling them both. Shiro stumbled out, one human arm in the wrong sleeve of his jacket, the robot arm failing at his side, trying to stuff itself into the other sleeve that wasn’t there.

“There you two are,” said Shiro, walking far too heavy down the steps. He stopped to twist his jacket so he could get his other arm in which meant he was officially wearing his jacket upside down. “Let’s hustle!” He reached for his keys where his pocket would be only to have them fall out of the pocket situated on his left shoulder. He looked down at them on the ground and said, “Ohhhh I should not drive.”

“I shall pilot the land vehicle,” announced Kolivan, flying out of the door and bounding off the porch. He flew right over Keith and Lance’s heads to do a superhero landing on the other side of them. Shiro picked up the keys and tossed them to Kolivan. He caught them easily then threw them right back at Shiro. The keys knocked him in the chest then dropped back to the ground. “Too easy. I wish to do the catch from a far distance.”

“Uh, okay,” said Shiro, picking the keys up again. “Go long.”

Kolivan was already sprinting off into the field. Shiro drew back his robot arm and threw the keys so far Keith lost sight of them over the corn field… that Kolivan went diving into.

“What is going on?” demanded Lance.

“I call front passenger seat!” declared Acxa, running out of the door and using the railing to launch herself over and onto the ground. 

“It’s called calling shotgun!” surled Veronica from the doorway. 

Acxa went to slide over the hood of Shiro’s Garrison car, but over shot and slid right off the side and rolled to the ground.

“Is she okay?” asked Keith.

“I can do ninja stuff too,” said Veronica, stumbling over to the rail. She laboriously climbed up onto the porch stair railing, slid all of the foot and a half of the way down, ungracefully dismounted then took a bow. “See!”

“Did everyone get drunk while we were gone?” asked Keith.

Krolia came down off the porch to join them, feet as sure and steady as ever. “Bottle of wine,” she said, pointing at Shiro who had figured out his jacket was upside down and was trying to shimmy it back off. Then she turned to Veronica and Acxa and it turn said, “Two bottles of wine, four Irish coffees and…” Kolivan came sprinting back out of the corn field, brandishing the car keys. “... Two pots of coffee. Apparently I’m the only one who has any kind of tolerance so I’ll be driving. Kol!” 

Krolia held up her hand and Kolivan threw the car keys to her. She turned back to Keith and said, “You can give Lance a lift on Acxa’s bike and meet us back at Garrison HQ.”

“Why? What’s there?” asked Lance.

“You don’ kno’?” said Veronica, coming to lean against Lance for support. “The Altean woke up while Allura was with her. Said she’d rather die than help, but then like she actually died, but like Allura pulled like a creature outta her and then undied her. Wait… is undied a word? Anyway, she alive again and she said Honerva sent her and we can find her at Oriande.”

“So let’s move,” said Krolia, spinning the key ring around her finger. “All potential pukers sit in the back. Kol, you get shotgun.”

“I have only my blade as you told me weapons are impolite at a gathering inside a personal home.”

“Just get in the front.”

“Hey, who’s Honerva?” asked Veronica, opening up the back door so she could crawl inside and lay herself down across the entire back seat.

“I know this one,” said Shiro, brightly, raising up his robot arm. “Honerva is Haggar.”

“Noooo,” gasped Veronica. “Who dat?”

“She’s a witch!” said Acxa. She moved to the back door and climbed in the exact same way as Veronica, laying down on top of her in the back seat.

“Heeeeeey girl,” singsonged Veronica. “How you doin’?”

“Move over,” whined Shiro, trying to climb in the back too. 

Keith turned to Lance then nodded at the bike. “Let me just thank your parents for having me then we’ll drive.” Keith went to take the porch steps, but Lance tugged on their linked hands to pull him back. “What’s up?”

“When you say goodbye and we get on that bike, it marks the end of our date.”

“Do you need a kiss goodnight or something? Because I already kissed you … a lot.”

“A good night kiss would be nice… maybe a ‘I had a great time,’ maybe…” Lance mumbled the rest of his snetence.

“What was that?” asked Keith, suddenly nervous as to what Lance was expecting.

“I said,” began Lance with a sigh, “maybe discuss where this is heading.”

“Where this is heading?” repeated Keith.

“Yeah, I mean, are we officially going out? Or…”

“Lance, you told me you love me and I told you after the war’s over I want to spend all my time with you. How more official do you want?”

“So… boyfriends?” asked Lance, tentative still.

“Yes, boyfriends or whatever,” said Keith with an eye roll because it did sound awfully cheesy.

“Don’t or whatever me!” snapped Lance, unexpectedly. “Are we agreeing on this label or -”

Keith interrupted Lance by stepping forward and kissing him. When Lance had thoroughly lost his train of thought, Keith leaned back and said, “This was great. Let’s do this again… officially… as boyfriends.”

“Keeeeeith,” whined Lance. Oh, now what? “You’re so smooth. Why are you so smooth all of a sudden? I’m supposed to be the loverboy in this relationship.”

“You,” accused Keith, “ are impossible to please.”

“I am not. I am extremely pleased right now.” Lance draped his arms over Keith’s shoulders. “Because I have you.” Keith kissed Lance again only to have Lance continue with, “and you didn’t even like me when we met, but now you love me so how’s that for being good at seduction? Who’s the real loverboy now?”

Keith was about to reply with something snarky, but Lance pushed off him and ran towards Acxa’s bike (which was just a Garrison bike she’d stolen so they had that in common) while calling out, “I get to drive!”

“You do not!” snapped Keith, running after him. “You’re the worst driver!” Then he remembered Lance’s family who was watching their disastrous interactions from the open front door and spun to yell back, “Thanks for having me!”

“Anytime, Keith!” yelled Lance's mom.

“Drive safe,” called out Pop-pop.

Lance did not in fact 'drive safe.' He drove like a disaster, but that meant Keith had to hold tight to his waist and that he didn't mind at all. How could he when he loved Lance and Lance loved him too? And whatever Honerva had in store for them, they'd face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want more canon-divergent klancey goodness check out my oneshot They Were Boyfriends or my long multi-chapter There has to be an After for Us.
> 
> And go look at Somekindoftuber's klance date redraw on tumblr because it's sooooo goooood!
> 
> Chillyxoxox


End file.
